Creative Punishment
by Hot Rod1
Summary: Lena resorts to some creative methods to punish Chase for embarrassing Mariana for the whole panties thing.


Creative Punishment

Summary - Lena resorts to some creative methods to punish Chase for embarrassing Mariana for the whole panties thing.

Disclaimer - I didn't create most of the characters in this story. They are the property of Bradley Bredeweg, Peter Paige and ABC Family. Any infringements are unintentional.

Author's Note - This story is set after Episode 1x17 and is a missing scene, which i would've love to seen on the show.

The hallways of Anchor Beach Community Charter School was filled with it's usual activity of students and teachers moving about and chatting with each other in between classes. Chase Dillon walked through the hall on his way to class. He noticed a lot of the other students still looking and snickering at him in the wake of the negative review of his performance in the school play. Chase did his best to ignore the mocking until he ran into a couple of girls.

"Hey Chase." The blonde girl said. "Where's your fedora?"

"Yeah i thought that you would've wore it since it probably does better in class than you." The brunette girl added.

Chase could only stand silently as the girls walked away, laughing at him.

"Hey man." One of his friends said. "Don't worry about it. It`ll blow over."

"That's easy for you to say." Chase said in a huffy tone. "You`re not the one being constantly mocked.

The guys quickly headed to class and took their seats in the back. The class went through it's regular routine with the lesson for the day for 15 minutes before a student came in the class and handed the teacher a note.

"Mr. Dillon," The teacher said. "Vice Principal Foster would like to see you in her office."

Chase immediately felt a sense of impending doom after the announcement, while the rest of the class murmured and looked at him. He quickly got up and made his way out of the class, with the girls on the front row laughing at him. Chase nervously walked to the front office and took a moment outside of it before going inside.

"Vice Principal Foster asked to see me." Chase said to the front desk clerk.

"Okay." The clerk replied. "I`ll tell her you`re here. It`ll take a moment. You can have a seat."

Chase immediately sat down and nervously waited for Lena. He looked around the office for a moment and saw a lot of people hustling around behind the desk. Then he saw a rough looking guy sitting a few seats down, sneering at him. Chase quickly turned his attention elsewhere before he heard some loud foot steps approaching behind the front desk and saw that it was the desk clerk.

"The vice principal is ready to see you." She said.

Chase slowly got up and made his way toward Lena`s office. He felt his stomach churning as he got closer to the office, where he noticed Lena standing outside. She was looking very sternly at him, with her left hand on her hip, which was her way of asserting her authority.

"Come on in Chase." Lena said as Chase approached her.

Chase immediately compiled and slowly walked into her office, where he closed the door behind him and then sat down in one of the chairs front of Lena. Chase nervously looked around the office for a moment and noticed a picture of Mariana on the desk, which only increased his nervousness even more. Lena reached down to get a box from behind her and put it on top of her desk. Then she glared at Chase for a moment before speaking to him.

"Do you know why you`re here Chase?" Lena asked.

"Yes ma'am." Chase replied.

Lena handed the box to Chase and he saw that it was filled with the panties that he left in Mariana`s locker.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Lena asked.

"I`m really sorry about this." Chase said. "It was just a stupid joke and -"

"A joke?" Lena interrupted Chase. "I don't find anything funny about this."

Chase took a breath and braced himself for what he was about to hear from Lena.

"What did, putting those panties in Mariana's locker was sexual harassment." Lena said. "I take this offense very seriously, not just for my daughter, but any other young woman here."

Chase could only look down at the floor, feeling very guilty after Lena mentioned sexual harassment.

"I`m very disappointed in you." Lena said in a disgusted tone. "You`re a senior and should better than to harass young women, not to mention being above playing childish pranks. Do you know what would've happened if you had done this at a job?"

"I would've been fired." Chase replied.

"That's right. Plus it would make it very hard for you to find any good jobs with respectable companies."

Lena took a moment to look at some papers before getting back to talking to Chase.

"Also i`ve been asking around about you and i`m now very aware of your reputation." She said. "It's pretty obvious that you have a real lack of respect for women. However i think that i have a solution to this."

Chase immediately braced himself for the punishment that Lena was about to hand him.

"I`ve been doing some thinking about what your punishment should be" Lena said. "and while i won't suspend you, you`ll not only get in-school detention for at least a couple of weeks, but also have to do some required services as well, starting with going to a women`s self defense class."

"What do i have to there?" Chase asked.

"You`ll see when you get there." Lena replied with a slight smirk on her face. "If you`re wondering, i did speak to your mother earlier and she was rather unhappy about what i told her. So she seems to be on board with it. Just to stay on the safe side, why don't you have her sign these papers and bring them back to me tomorrow."

Chase immediately looked at the papers and saw that it had a syllabus for his required courses in teaching him respect for women.

"If you`re wondering, your attendance is required at every course." Lena said. "So that means no plays for you anytime soon, although i`m sure you won't be missed after what i`ve been hearing was a rather lackluster performance."

Chase shrinked in the chair after Lena`s not so subtle shot at him.

"Plus i must add that there will a program on sexual harassment for all the senior men to attend on Monday." Lena added.

"Why do all of the senior guys have to go?" Chase asked.

"Well it seems that you had some help with your little scheme and since i have much better things to do than look around for your accomplices, i thought that it would be much better for you and all of the senior male students have a refresher course on sexual harassment on Monday. I`m sure the other guys will thank you for making this happen after i mentioned your role during the program."

Chase shrinked even more in the chair after hearing what Lena had told him.

"Here's the form for your mother to sign and your syllabus." Lena said as she handed Chase the papers. "Please be sure to bring the form back here tomorrow."

"I will Mrs. Foster." Chase said. "Is that all ma`am?"

"I have one more thing to say to you."

Lena got up from behind her desk and walked over to stand near Chase by the door.

"What i`m going to say to you is off the record and should stay between us." Lena said. "I won't forget what you did and if i ever hear about you harassing any girl or so much as go near my daughter again for anything other than apologizing to her, i will find you outside school and bring my wife, who is a cop by the way, with me and take turns kicking you so hard in the balls that you`ll be singing Soprano. Do i make myself clear?"

"Yes ma`am." Chase replied with a shaky voice, starting at an angry Lena.

"Good, you can go now." Lena said.

Chase immediately rushed out of the office and headed back to class. Lena`s face broke out in a devilish grin, feeling very satisfied that she got to show her authority over Chase.

_

The Foster house was filled with it's usual evening activity as Lena was preparing dinner and Callie, Mariana and Jude were doing some studying in the girls` bedroom. Stef and Jesus had just returned home from work and wrestling practice respectively a few minutes. After Lena finished preparing the meal for dinner and putting it in the oven to cook, she went upstairs and walked toward Callie and Mariana's room. Lena knocked on the door, which got the girls` attention away from their studying.

"Hey guys." Lena said as she entered the room. "How is the homework and studying coming?"

"It's going fine." Callie replied. "I`m about finished my report."

"I`m still trying to get through studying for my history exam." Mariana said. "I just about got everything about the French Connection, but i wanted to check to see if i remember some lesser known stuff."

"I`m very pleased that you both are doing well." Lena said, praising Callie and Mariana. "Um Mariana can i see you for a moment?"

Mariana immediately compiled to Lena`s request and followed her downstairs where they went to the kitchen.

"Am i in any trouble?" Mariana asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"No you`re not." Lena replied. "I wanted to tell you that i dealt with Chase about the panties thing at school."

"Okay, did you suspend him?"

"No i didn't. Lets just say that he`s about to pay the consequences for his actions. So considered it handled."

"Okay Mama." Mariana said with a grin on her face. "Can i get back to studying?"

"Sure. Don`t forget dinner`s in twenty minutes."

Lena gave Mariana a quick hug before they went their separate ways. She went to check the main course for dinner in the oven and saw that it wasn't quite done yet. Then Stef entered the kitchen a few seconds and greeted Lena with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Is it done yet?" Stef asked as she reached into the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"Not quite." Lena replied. "I had a meeting with Chase to deal his stunt with the panties."

"Oh yeah. did you drop the hammer on this boy?"

"Well, lets just say that i got creative for his punishment by giving him a couple of week of in-school detention along with some refresher courses on sexual harassment and making him a part of women`s self defense class as the male attacker.

"That sounds good, well mainly the last part." Stef said. "I think that we ought to go take part in that class."

"Oh Stef." Lena laughed. "By the way, i threatened to kick Chase in the balls if he ever pulls another stunt like that again."

Stef immediately shot Lena a look of surprise after hearing Lena`s confession. "Wow i can't believe that you said that to him."

"I can`t either." Lena said with her guilty look on her face. "I sounded so crude saying that."

"Nonsense Honey." Stef said as she put her arm around Lena. "You were within your rights as the vice principal and a protective mother to threaten to kick Chase in the Family Jewels. Besides i love it you`re being the badass vice principal."

"I had a feeling you would be turned on." Lena said as she shared a brief but passionate kiss with Stef. "I think that we better go ahead and set the table."

Stef and Lena immediately broke the kiss and went to get the dishes and utensils to put on the table.

"By the way, do i get to kick Chase in his 'you know whats' too?" Stef asked.

"Of course you do." Lena replied as she set the forks and spoons at their usual places. "I haven't forgotten our pact where you get first dibs."

"Can we go to that self defense class though?"

"I`ll think about it?"

Stef and Lena laughed at Stef's last comment and joked some more about Lena threatening Chase while they set the table for dinner.

_

A day later, Chase pulled up to the parking lot of the local YWCA. After Chase parked his car and turned it off, he sat in it for a moment to gather his before exiting it and then walked up to the center. Inside the building, Chase found a few older women lingering around and doing warmups on the large mat in the middle of the room. He surveyed the room for a moment before turning around to find a short, very fit woman approaching him.

"Hey, you`re the guy that`s suppose to be playing the role of the attacker for the class?" The fit and tattooed trainer asked.

"Umm yes i am." Chase replied while giving his attention to her tattooed muscular arms. "My name is Chase Dillon."

"So you`re the bad actor that harassed a girl at school?"

Chase hesitated to answer for a few seconds before speaking. "Umm yeah."

"Well i`m Tanya." Tanya said while giving Chase a firm handshake. "You`re going to be playing the potential attacker."

"Okay, i figured that i would be doing that."

Tanya walked away for a moment to get some protective gear for Chase to wear. "Here`s the protective gear. You can go change in the men's room, but do it quick since class is going to start in about ten minutes."

Chase silently nodded at Tanya and went to the men's bathroom to put on the protective gear. As he finished putting on the gear, he began to get a feeling of foreboding that something out of the ordinary was about to happen. Chase took a deep breath and headed back out to the gym. As he walked forward, he immediately saw that there were more women than he saw earlier. Chase slowly walked to the middle of the gym and saw a group of girls from Anchor Beach sitting on the floor, most notably, Mariana in the front with Stef, Lena, Callie and Emma flanking her on both sides.

"You`re just in time to start the class, Chase." Tanya said. "I`m so happy to see such a great turnout of young ladies. I think that it's very important for young women like yourselves to learn self-defense. Our resident actor, Chase will play the role of the attacker. Lets get this started. Chase, could you move over to the side."

Chase immediately complied with Tanya`s order, while she moved over a few feet opposite him.

"The first demonstration i want to show you is how to defend yourself when an attacker grabs your wrist." Tanya said. "When an attacker grabs you by the wrist, you raise the captured arm as high as you can and follow thru with a knee kick to his groin."

Everyone immediately took mental notes of Tanya`s instructions, most notably Mariana.

"Okay i want to do a demonstration at full speed." Tanya said. "Any volunteers."

Mariana immediately raised her hand as soon as Tanya mentioned the demonstration.

"Okay you come on down here." Tanya said while pointing at Mariana, who immediately jogged up to the front with a devilish smile on her face. "Mariana, Chase, i want you to role play like you`re out on the street somewhere. Chase, could do your best sleazy pickup line?"

"Sure." Chase replied as he came face to face Mariana, who was glaring at him. He moved closer toward her to start the demonstration. "Hey baby, you like to go party with me?"

"No thanks." Mariana said.

"Come on, it`ll be fun."

"I said no."

Chase grabbed Mariana`s right wrist, which made Lena very nervous. "Why do you have to be such a bi-"

Mariana's instincts immediately kicked in when Chase grabbed her wrist and used it along with the memories of him humilating her at school to capture his raised arm and follow thru a swift kick to the groin, which immediately caused Chase to groin loudly and brought him down to his knees.

"Oh, i`m so sorry that i did it wrong." Mariana said in mock distressed.

"You did good, except that you were supposed to knee him in the groin." Tanya said, who gave Mariana a quick wink to show her approval.

Chase coughed and tried to breath in some air. He looked over and saw that Mariana was wearing steel toed boots.

"You alright?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah." Chase replied in between breaths.

"I`ll give you a moment."

Chase slowly got his breath back and got back on his feet when he ran into Mariana.

"That was for the panties, douchebag." Mariana whispered to him.

"Now let's do this again, only this time Mariana will do the proper follow through." Tanya said.

Mariana complied and did the correct demonstration with Chase.

"Very good Mariana." Tanya said. "However i think that i`ll keep the kick in the groin in mind as an alternative."

Mariana went to sit back down and got high fives from Stef, Callie and Emma for kicking Chase in the groin.

"That was very good there, Mariana." Lena said with a smile of approval.

"Thanks." Mariana said.

"Hey i got a picture of it." Callie said as she gave Mariana her smart phone.

"Oh my god, let me see." Mariana said as she looked at the picture Callie took with Stef, Lena, Emma and some of the other girls, who laughed at the imagine of Mariana delivering a boot to Chase`s groin.

"Okay ladies." Tanya said. "Next i would like to do a demonstration of self-defense on the ground and to help out, we have one of San Diego`s finest, Officer Stef Adams Foster to help out."

Stef immediately got up and went to the front. Chase was even more nervous at the prospects of doing a demonstration with Stef.

"Alright we`re going to do a little something that i learned at the academy." Stef said. "Chase is going to come at me very aggressively. Are you ready?"

"Yes ma`am." Chase replied.

"Now come adnd attack me."

Chase immediately complied with Stef`s order and rushed at her. They grappled with each other on their feet for a minute before Stef saw an opening and got leverage to put Chase down to the ground. Then she put Chase in an Americana, which caused him to groin out in pain and tapped out. However Stef held the hold for a few seconds longer before letting go. The class immediately gave Stef an ovation on her demonstration.

"That was such a great demonstration, lets give it up for Officer Stef." Tanya said. "That was so badass."

"Thank you." Stef said in between breaths. "It's a little something i`ve been working on."

"I think that`s a little advanced for a lot of us, but it got the job done."

Stef went headed back to sit down next to Lena and Mariana and got high fives from them.

"You looked so hot being so tough." Lena said as she gave Stef a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Honey." Stef said, flattered by Lena`s phase. "By the way, Callie, did you get a picture of that?"

"Yeah, i got a few." Callie replied as she handed her phone to Stef, who gushed over the pictures of her demonstration.

The self-defense class went for an hour with the ladies getting their turns on Chase, who was left exhausted and aching by the end of the class.

_

Chase slowly made his way in the hallway at Anchor Beach, still aching from the self-defense the previous night. After getting his books from his locker, he saw Mariana talking with Zac. Chase decided to go over to them and talk to Mariana. As he walked over, he noticed most of the other students looking and snickering at him.

"What do you want?" Mariana said with a hostile tone.

"I wanted to come by and apologize to you for the panties thing." Chase said. "I know that i should've done it earlier, but-"

"It`s alright. I`m pretty much past that."

"Oh good, i don't want there to be any hard feelings left. After all, i don't want your mom to kick my ass again."

"No, we`re good." Mariana said with a slight grin on her face. "I have to get to class."

As Mariana walked past Chase, Zac lingered a bit and was face to face with Chase. "Sorry dude." He said while giving Chase a quick slap on his sore right shoulder, which caused him to grimace. Zac immediately went to catch up Mariana. Chase immediately got on his way to class and noticed more people pointing and laughing at him.

"Hey man, i hope that you didn't get your shoulder separated." A guy said to Chase.

"No, shoulder`s fine." Chase replied with an uncomfortable look on his face.

After a couple of minutes of enduring laughs from the other students in the hall, Chase finally made it to his history class and noticed more of the same thing from most of his classmates, except for his friend Johnny, who was waiting on him at the back of the class.

"Dude, what`s going on?" Chase asked.

"You don't know?" Johnny said. "This got posted online."

Chase immediately looked at Johnny`s phone and saw some pictures of him getting kicked in the groin by Mariana and having his arm twisted by Stef from the self-defense class. He could only take a deep breath and wish that he could hide.

"There`s also a couple of videos that got posted on YouTube." Johnny said.

"I think that i`ve seen enough." Chase said as he went to sit at his desk, where he tried to endure the humiliation as best as he could.

_

"I saw that everyone has seen the pictures." Mariana said as she and Zac walked out in the courtyard. "The look on Chase`s face when he saw everyone laughing at him was priceless."

"Yeah it was nice to see him get a taste of his own medicine." Zac said. "I gotta ask, how did it feel to kick him in the nuts?"

"It felt very satisfying, especially when he was squirming on the ground.

Mariana and Zac laughed some more at Chase`s expense before parting ways to go to their classes. As Mariana was about go into her biology class, she heard a girl calling her. "Excuse me, are you Mariana?" The girl asked.

"Yes i am." Mariana replied.

"I just saw the pics and video of you kicking Chase Dillon in the nuts and i think that it kicked ass. I heard about that whole panties thing he did to you and you had every right to do that. Chase is a major league douche and got what he deserved."

"Thanks." Mariana said.

After the girl left, Mariana felt an even bigger measure of pride and gratification that she got payback on Chase and winning approval from the other girls for doing so.

********

Fin


End file.
